Adventure time presents: Finn Junior
by danbob521
Summary: Danbob kicks back in action with this awesome fanfic set 30 years in the future of adventure time. Watch as Finn and PB's son turns from a funny baby into an epic hero. Rated T for Breif Sexual Content and Crude Humor, with sequences of Action Violence, Thematic Elements, and Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1: I'm coming

Finn noticed that the baby was coming. He could tell from any minute now. But she was so scared. He knew she would most likely die. But she did not care, as she would not listen. The odds were neutral. Very neutral.

Or, you could say I was a human. I was a actually half human, half gum. And this is the story of how I came to be. Brace yourself.

HELLO, GUYS. I KNOW I PROMISED PART TWO TO BOTH MY OTHER FANFICS, BUT MY COMPUTER BROKE. LUCKILY, I GOT IT FIXED, SO PART TWO TO BOTH WILL BE POSTED ON JUNE 30TH, 2014. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING! AND PART TWO TO THIS ONE WILL BE UP TOMMOROW! BYE, NOW!


	2. Chapter 2: 9 Months Earlier

9 MONTHS EARLIER

Finn had been living with Jake all his life. And he never thought that the day would ever come. For both Finn and Jake, this was a hard thing to ever have to do.

"Finn, I want you to have kids and a life, not stay here forever." Jake said. It was as if he had forgotten how awesome life with his kind of brother was.

"What?" Finn replied. "Jake, you're kidding, right? Who will take care of you? You've grown old! You can't just live here alone! "

"Finn, I am a full grown dog, and a father to 5 pups. I understand this is hard, but you need to rebuild mankind. You are the last chance to do this."

"Okay, I guess you've got a point."

Finn was 34 years old and still lived in the Treehouse. He always never left Jake alone. Jake had grown old. Too old. He was in his 60s. By now, many things had changed. Ooo was different. Princess Bubblegum was now the queen. Ice King was with a new set of Penguins, save for Gunther, who was very old. Flame Princess was now the mother of the queen. Every Princess was a queen. Finn was the only one who really stayed the same. He was still overweight, and clumsy. He still wanted adventure. Nothing had changed in him. His hat even stayed, even if his head was becoming too big for it. His girlfriend, Queen Bubblegum, was far too busy. Everyday, she had to rule her kingdom. The candy kingdom was now a giant city. And the duo's Treehouse was now in a neighborhood. But no one but Finn could be seen as a human. What could he do?

As Finn packed his things and said goodbye to Jake, as he stepped foot outside his house, he didn't know one thing: Things were about to change for him in a good way. Humanity would be saved. And now Finn was about to start his new life. He looked at his Treehouse and said one last goodbye. He then turned to walk away and start life 2.0.

To be Continued...(Part 3 TOMMOROW. Be sure to see a new chapter of this EVERYDAY! YAY!)


	3. Chapter 3: May I stay here?

Finn knew that it was now him and thin air the moment he stepped out of the house. But was this really how it would be? Now, he didn't know what to expect, but who would know that within 3 weeks that he would be creating another human?

MEANWHILE

Queen Bubblegum was tired. After a day of ruling, she was excited to sleep. She turned into the queen when a new candy girl went princess. She allowed her to take job. Now, the queen lay in bed, sleeping. Dreaming of what was in store.

Bubblegum did not know how long she slept, but she did know that she woke up to knock on her royal queen door.

"Damn it! What now? A paparazzi or some cheap like that?" She muttered through her teeth.

She went to open the door. When she opened it, she only said one thing:

"NO INTERVIEWS!"

But it was a mistake to say that, because she looked like an idiot. The person at her door was Finn. Her ex-knight.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Jake kicked me out. He told me that I need to live on my own as an adult."

"Well what are you doing here, Finn?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you, untill I find a house to live in. If you are alright with that. If not, I can find someone else's ding to crash in, or sleep in the forest."

Queen Bubblegum was really confused. Why did he come to her? She wanted to say no, but Finn had done a lot for her in the past, so she owed him one.

"Alright, I guess. I don't want you to be alone in the forest. A bear could get you. You can sleep on the bed, I can take the floor."

She regretted saying that. It sounded as if she hated him.

"Nah, what gentleman would rob a lady of her bed? I can take the floor. Don't worry. It will be fine."

"Ok." Queen Bubblegum said with a smile. She always felt a certain appeal toward Finn. It was as if he loved more than she loved him. For Finn, she would do anything.

Once Finn came in, She closed and locked the door. Finn slept on the floor next to the bed. But QB still didn't want Finn to sleep uncomfortably. So she moved to Finn on the floor. She was very skeptical about asking him to sleep on the other side of the bed. But she asked him anyways.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah, Bonnie?"

"Maybe you could sleep on my bed, next to me. I feel a bit lonely here by myself."

"Um...I-I mean. Um, are you sure you want me too sleep up there?"

"Yeah, Finn."

"O-ok t...Then."

Then, Finn got into bed on the side next to her. She hugged him tightly, and fell asleep hugging him. Finn felt so cringy right now. But after about 30 minutes, he feel asleep. Little did he know he was about to have a nightmare. A terrible one.

To be Continued...(Part 4 TOMMOROW!)

Note: This will be a PG-13 type of story. So Don't expect any lemons. I am not a pervert, and you should not be one either.


	4. Chapter 4: Finn's Dream and new start

Finn awoke in an abandoned ally of nothing but concrete around him. He had no idea of how he had gotten there.

"Hello?" He called out. No response. Where was everyone. Then, suddenly, he heard something. It was a sharp cry for help.

"Finn, FINN! HELP ME, PLEASE! THE BABY IS COMING! TAKE ME IMMEDIATELY FINN! I CAN FEEL IT! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

The sudden voice sounded familiar to him. But it came from the skies. It was a burst of sound, but he finally knew who was the owner of this voice. Bubblegum. She was crying for help. Finn tried to find her, but to no avail.

Suddenly, all hope seemed lost of ever finding her. Finn began to cry, and cry, and cry. He was trapped forever. Then, and explosion came, and he awoke from this nightmare.

"NO!" Finn shouted. "STOP!"

"Uh.. what?" He heard Bonnie say.

Just a dream, it seemed. But it was so real. Dreams were not supposed to feel that way. He saw Bonnie dressed. It was 9:00am. Too late for Finn. But he was wide awake.

Bubblegum told him that he could stay here if he wanted to. But Finn said he was going to look for a house.

"Well, alright." Queen Bubblegum said.

"Well, do you want me to stay here?" Finn replied.

"Actually, Finn, I do want you here. It feels so lonely here all alone, and last night, well, last night I fell asleep fine. All cause you were here."

"Well I can stay if want me to."

"Oh yes, I do! I love you, Finn."

"I love you, too, Bonnie."

The two kissed passionately. Finn would stay here with his girlfriend. Always, she was his true love.

Then, Bonnie walked out the door.

"See you tonight, sweetie!" She said.

Finn nodded with a smile. But guess what, this happy story won't be happy forever, because who would know that this relationship, and Finn's vivid dream, would end up almost killing Queen Bubblegum, and creating a new human? And it would all start three days from now.

To be Continued...in a long and mega-sized Chapter 5. (Tomorrow, along with Into the future Chapter 2, and The Amnesia Chapter 3.)


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

"THREE DAYS LATER" Said those squirrels who usually say this.

For Finn, things were going neutral and stale. But tonight, once Queen Bubblegum got home, it was date night.(Now ain't that cliche?)

The two had planned this for two days now. Since they barely got to talk. QB was always busy ruling the kingdom. But tonight she came home early. It was 8:00, and Finn had gotten dressed in a suit and tie from his old house. But before the queen got home, Finn contacted Jake. He was gonna tell Jake all about this.

"Hello?" Said Jake.

"Jake, it's me, Finn."

"Oh, Hi, Finn! Did you find a place to live?"

"Yeah, At Bubblegum's place. She Wants me to live there with her. And tonight is date night with us. Should I try to get to Tier 3 with her?"

"Well, yeah. Here, let's go over this again. Tier 1 was hugging, Tier 2 was smooching. So Tier 3 is making out. Like kissing, but for a while longer. Maybe tonight, you could get to Tier 15, Finn!"

"Uh...Jake?"

"Yeah, man?"

"What is Tier 15? You never told me what it was."

Jake remembered. He had never really TOLD Finn what Tier 15 was. 20 years ago, he should have said. But Finn was not ready when he was 14. But Jake knew that Finn needed to Find that out on his own. So he didn't't tell.

"Finn, you need to find that out on your own. That is what lies ahead of you. That's your story to read, little brother. Well, see you, man! Good luck on the date! Bye!"

"Yeah, bye Jake. See ya." Finn said, ending the call.

Just as he as and Jake finished talking on the phone, Bonnie arrived at the queen room. She was already dressed and prepared. To Finn, she looked sexier than ever.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Amazing."Finn replied. His noodle tingled a bit. (PG-13 story, people. PG-13 story.)

She was wearing a pink dress. And had red lip gloss on. The two were ready for the date.

Finn, got his wallet, and he two went for the date.

To be Continued...

JUST KIDDING! LETS SEE THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!

The two were going to the royal fancy restaurant in the kingdom. Finn had all the money prepared for this. The two had a table specially designed for them because, hey, the queen is the number one ruler. The two looked at the menu and decided on what to get. Finn ordered the Candy Meatloaf, and Bonnie got the Candy Salad. (I had no idea on what to choose for the two to eat, so I picked the first thing that came to mind.)

"You lot totally beautiful tonight, Bonnie. Really. I've never seen you look so nice."

"You look good, too, Finn. I mean, that suit MUST have been really fancy."

"Yup."

The night lasted about two hours. The two ordered a bunch of wine, so they were both really drunk by the end. When they got home, Finn and the queen were so ready.

Finn layed Bonnie on the Bed.

"Oh, Finn. Will things really get get better this way? Will you stay here forever?"

"I will, Bonnie."

ABOUT TEN SECONDS LATER

This part was removed because I need to keep this story T rated. Plus, you can picture what happens. Just think of when you're Mom and your Dad made you.

But hey...here is one final part to end this chapter:

Peppermint Butler Jr and Cinnamon Bun Jr looked out the window, watching this happen.

"I have only lived six years, but now I know how my parents made me." Said Peppermint Butler.

"If this was a story, the chapter would be over now." Said CB Jr.

And he was right.

To be Continued...(Chapter 6 will up TOMMOROW!)

Hey guys. Chapter 2 of Into the Future and chapter 3 of The Amnesia will be up tonight! Check back in at around 9:00PM eastern!


	6. Chapter 6: The Chapter of suprise!

THREE WEEKS LATER

Bonnie woke with a queasy stomach again. This was the third time this week she had to vomit. She did not know as to why she felt so bad, but she did not like it. She knew something was up. And she knew who to tell about this. Finn.

"Finn, I have been waking up to vomit for three weeks!" Bonnie said. "I need to know why. I need to see Ice Cream doctor II. Maybe she will know what's up with me."

"Alright, sweetie." Said Finn. "But be careful! Those doctors can go beyond doctor sometimes, if y'all know what I mean."

"Finn, this is serious!"

"I was trying trying to put some humor into it!" Finn replied. "Relax, Bunbun."

When she left, she still felt bad. She REALLY needed to so a doctor about this feeling.

AT THE DOCTOR's...

"Okay, the tests are in." Said Ice Cream Doctor II. "And I have a shocking discovery for you, queen."

"Okay..." Queen Bubblegum said. "What is it?"

"You're pregnant." replied Doctor Ice Cream II.

To be Continued...(Part 7 is on Thursday!)

**ATTENTION EVERYONE: There will be no new chapter of ANYTHING TOMMOROW. I will be extremely busy, and will barely be home. But do not worry, you can wait a day. So I will put up a new chapter on Thursay of this and maybe The Amnesia Chapter 4. Chapter 3 of Amnesia will be up before 11:00 tonight! Yesterday, the power went out for 6 hours in Miami, Florida so I could not put it up. So yeah, in about an hour, part 3 will be up. And on Thursday, chapter 7 of Finn Jr. So piece out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Finn's membership is expired

"Wait, what?" Finn said. "How did that happen?"

Oh no, this was REAL bad. So bad. So,so,so very BAD. How did that happen to him?

"Well sir, it appears that your hero club card expired last night." The man on the phone told him. "It's costs $20 to update."

"$20?But I've been a hero in this kingdom for over 20 years! How else am I supposed to get a sword now? Everyone else in the club will wonder where I am!"

Finn could not believe it. This club was really one of the only things he had left. All swords were free. The only sword he got outside of the club was when he was 15. But it was the grass sword, and it got ripped off by his father.

"Sorry, sir. Rules are rules."

"Well, how long do I have to pay for it?"

"Well, Finn, two weeks."

"Okay. I will try to get it." Finn replied.

"Well, see you, sir. Have a nice day. Take care." The club co-owner said.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Have a nice one, and screw you!"

Finn hung up the phone. He was in a fit of rage. But today was about to get ten times worse. And it would all start by the door opening.

It was Bubblegum. She was nervous. And she looked fatter, somehow. Finn just thought it was weight. Bubblegum didn't even want to say anything.

"So what did the doctor say?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, just indegestion." Bonnie replied.

"Bun, I know when you're lying to me. What did she say to you? Tell me!"

She tried to run from Finn. But before she could enter the room, Finn put his hand on her shoulder. She put the lock down. Then, she turned to Finn. But she would still not make eye contact with him. Was she scared of Finn right now?

"Finn...I just Don't know what you'll think if I tell you."

"I will NEVER be mad at you. Never. Just tell me."

"Okay, Finn...I'm pregnant!"

And just like that, Finn was sent in a state of awe.

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER?!"

To be Continued...(Part 8 is Tomorrow!)


	8. Chapter 8: A matter of gum and death

Last time on Finn Jr...

Finn's hero club card expired, and Bubblegum was pregnant. And that's pretty much it.

NOW TO CONTINUE THIS FUNNY FANFIC!

One Month Later...

"Do you hear it?"

Finn couldn't hear anything. "Nope." he replied.

Finn and Bonnie had been trying to see if the baby could make sound yet. Nothing, though. By now, Queen Bubblegum was really fatter. The baby was really growing. This would last for eight more months. Half human, Half Bubblegum. Really weird, huh? Finn did not know what to think of this. Bonnie could not eat many sweet things, and refused to get rid of the baby. Finn did not like the idea of another him in the world. If someone were to take his place, would he be forgotten?

Why did Bonnie want this. This could have been a killer thing, because that same day, the two had a doctor appointment, to check on the baby. Things were about to get REALLY crazy now.

At the doctors, the two held hands as Doctor Ice Cream II checked. Then, she showed them the baby's picture, along with more news.

"Alright, Bonnie. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, the baby looks healthy. The bad news is, well, this baby is not an exact candy person. It is only a half-candy. The other half is human. So by physical science law, if one species gives birth to an EXCACT other, they have a 100% chance of it killing them."

Finn and Bonnie gasped. Then, Finn said something.

"So, she will die when she gives birth that day?"

"Let me finish. I said EXACT. This is half another species. So, there is instead a 50% chance that it will kill her when she gives birth. Although I would not recommend it, you can get rid of the baby."

"Then she will-"Finn said, but got interrupted.

"I will take that risk." Bonnie said.

"What?" Finn said in awe.

"As a ruler of this kingdom, I can take this risk and accept my death. I am no murderer, so the baby will live on. I want the human species to be saved."

Finn then looked at her. And the doctor stayed silent.

"You really want that?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, okay. I am always with you, Hon. Besides the odds are that you may also live to see the baby."

The two hugged. These next eight months, Finn was gonna try to make the best, if they were the last months Finn had with her.

To be Continued...(Part 9 Tommorow!)

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are having a good Fourth of July. As promised, here is my Weekly Friday schedule for the next 6 days:**

**Today, July 4th- Finn Jr Chapter 8**

**Saturday, July 5th- Finn Jr Chapter 9**

**Sunday, July 6th- Finn Jr Chapter 10**

**Monday, July 7th- An Update 3, Finn Jr Chapter 11**

**Tuesday, July 8th- Regular Show: Rigby Goes Back to School for the summer PREMIERE CHAPTER, Finn Jr Chapter 12**

**Wednsday, July 9th- Teen Titans One-Shot Fanfiction, Finn Jr Chapter 13**

**Thursday, July 10th- Finn Jr Chapter 14, An Update 4.**

**So there are a total of 10 things I am going to put up for next week! Stay tuned! DANBOB521 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Hitman

**The story so far...**

**Finn and Bonnie are living together, and Finn got her pregnant. I'm too lazy to summarize the rest, but here is CHAPTER NINE!**

One week later...

"Finn, how come you look so bad?" Queen Bubblegum asked.

"I haven't slept in days." He replied. "I can't sleep knowing that I killed you."

"You didn't kill me, Finn. This is natural. Many mothers die when they give birth. I just have bigger chance. Plus, I am almost 1,000 years old. I've lived long enough."

"I won't let myself be forgiven for this, Bonnie. I hope this 50% of you staying alive wins."

Finn was in great denial. Would this end the person he had known his whole life? He could remember saving her when he was only 10. Ice King had tried to get her, but Finn saved her. Those memories were just leading to this. Still, Finn could not bring himself to accept this. Who would? If your Boyfreind or Girlfreind had cancer, and was getting pulled off of life support one hour from now, would you accept that they were gonna die, or be in huge denial? The second one, right? This was Finn. Only Eight more months, and no more Bonnie. Finn had not slept, and his eyes were bloodshot. He could not believe that this was happening.

Now, what else could be happening? Well, while the two were arguing, someone was watching them from outside the window. A spy man. He dialed a number from his phone. And a deep voice answered.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"I have found the two, Boss." The mysterious man replied. "And soon, there will be no more humans left. I promise you, this baby will NOT be born."

"Perfect!" The boss said in an ominous voice.

To be Continued...(Part 10 Tommorow!)

**Hey everyone, this is me. This is a reminder to tune in on Tuesday for My Regular Show Summer School Fanfic! It will be a 7 part series, and a new chapter will be posted every Tuesday! The series is from July 8th-August 19th! DANBOB521 OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cocked, ready to go

**Last time on Finn Jr...**

**Finn is still paranoid about the baby issue. But meanwhile, someone is planning to kill the baby before it is born! But who? Keep reading to find out!**

The next day...

The streets of candy kingdom were crowded. Today was the royal candy gathering. The 235th annual one. But there was something that WAS about to go down. Really down.

"Finn, you need to come." Bonnie said. "It will take your mind off of the recent stuff."

Finn was not in the mood for this. He wanted to sulk at home. "Nah." Said Finn. "Let me stay here."

Wrong answer. This made Queen Bubblegum trap his ear from the hat, and pull. Finn told her to stop, but she would not. She would not let Finn stay at home. He was coming, whether he liked it or not.

"No, Finn!" QB replied. "I want us to bond. I want to spend time with my boyfriend. I love you too much to leave you here."

There was no walking out of this. Finn was going, and QB was not playing.

"FINE!" Finn said. But he should not have been so rude. Bonnie slapped his across the head. And it really hurt.

"Listen, I don't need your gloomy ass talking slick to me. I let you live here, and I can kick you out! I want my boyfriend back!"

The two left to go to the gathering. They said but no words to each other on the way there. Bonnie regretted slapping him like that. But Finn would not listen to her. Her odds were that she would die and live. No one had a greater power. How could Finn be leaving like that. How could he show no care for her now? How come everyday was not normal anymore?

Two hours later...

Meanwhile, the hit man was searching for Bonnie and Finn. It took him a while, but he saw them at the gathering eventually. His gun was ready. This was a mission of species ending.

"Alright, Boss." he said on his earpiece. "I have the gun ready and aimed at them. I promise you, I will get them now."

"Great." The Boss replied. "Finn will pay for what he did to me. He will pay. After 20 years, I finally found him. Now shoot at the girl, but leave him."

The hitman aimed his gun, and pulled the trigger.

To be Continued...(Part 11 Tommorow!)

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Remember to check in everyday for a new part! DANBOB521 OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11: No Amo

**Hey guys, here is CHAPTER 11! Will QB get killed? Find out now!**

No.

The hit man's gun was empty. No bullets were in it. He must have had forgotten them. This was not good. The bullets were at home. If his boss knew that he was out of bullets, he would be screwed. Quickly, he hurried to his house to reload his gun. "Idiot!" He said while smacking his head as he ran.

"Finn, about earlier." Bonnie said. "I didn't mean to hit you. I was just nervous. Sorry. I just feel like you have lost interest in me."

Finn looked at Bonnie for the first time in days. She had a worried look on her face. Finn had been too selfish to notice this. Now, he was back in life. Full charged.

"No." He said. "I'm sorry. I guess I've been going through a lot. I am just so damn worried, I forgot about you. Look, I-I really want you to have a good time. I want a good time, as well. After all, you I did give me somewhere to live."

Bonnie was shocked. Finn was actually being positive.

"Well, it really can't be a good gathering without you, Finn. And if you're not happy, I'm not as well. Now, how about we see the food they have here?"

She put her arm out to Finn. Finn smiled. The first time he had smiled in about a week. He took her hand. He was happy. And it felt good to not be upset and sad. This was good.

"Yeah, but only if you don't take ALL of it!" He said jokingly.

"Oh, Finn!"

The two were happy. They went out to see the gathering. But they were by aware about the hit man yet.

To be Continued...(Part 12 is Tomorrow!)

**Hey guys, sorry for this being up at 1:00AM. The storms have been really bad in Miami. The power keeps going out. Please Don't be mad. And remember: NEW REGULAR SHOW FANFIC TOMMOROW! DANBOB521 OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Low Amo

**Here is CHAPTER 12! Chapter 13 will also be put up tonight, because I did not put it up last night. And I will also put up the new regular show story! **

Things were actually going well. Finn and Bonnie were really having a good time at the gathering. Then, at the queen announcement, Finn stayed next to her. After that, the two went for refreshments. The party was still going strong at 11:00PM.

"Queen, I don't think you should drink wine. You're pregnant!" Finn said.

"I'm not drinking wine, Finn. It's grape juice." Bonnie replied. "They do have that."

"Oh, alright." Finn said with a pathetic smile.

Too bad, so sad. Remember last chapter when the mysterious hitman went to reload his gun? Well, here he finally is!

"Too bad she won't drink anymore!" The man said to them, holding up a gun. It wasn't entirely filled, only 3 or 4 bullets, but enough to kill the two. Finn and QB looked at him in awe.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"Oh, you wanna know?" The man replied.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I asked." Finn said. (See? Comedy!)

The man looked up. Finn gasped. He was...he was...

To be Continued...(Part 13 is coming up in a few minutes!)


	13. Chapter 13: Revealed Killer

**Here is CHAPTER 13! Guess who the hit man is!**

...The Bear. The one he found in the forest back then. The one that tried to be him. He was now gonna kill Finn.

"You!" Finn said in awe. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Besides killing my leader, you hurt me. And after that, I learned your language, and got a new leader. This is for him!"

"Who is your leader?" Finn shouted.

"That I cannot legally tell. But there is a reason I came here. To kill you and her."

"Why?"

"Because if you and her die, humanity will not be saved. This planet does not need humans. And my boss, he hates you the most. But I can not tell you why. Now, time to die!"

"Like hell it is!" Finn bursted and jumped on the bear, squeezing his neck. No one was gonna kill his Girlfreind.

"Who is your leader?" Finn shouted.

"I won't tell you."

"Then I will kill you! So you have 30 seconds!"

"Okay! It'll tell you!"

Finn grabbed the gun he had and emptied out the bullets. They floated in the candy river. Then, he tied him to a pole with his suit.

"Alright, Fine. My boss is a human like you. He says that he is the only one."

"And his name?"

"Um...Martin. Yeah, his name is Martin. His base is in the candy dungeon. Under there."

Finn opened his mouth wide. Then, Bonnie came up to him. She tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

"My own father wants to kill me...a Bear that I helped out wants to kill me... BOTH OF YOU FAGGOTS WILL PAY!"

Finn attempted to punch the bear, but Bonnie held him back. She did not want him to get in a fight.

"He forced me to, Finn! I didn't want to!"

"Twenty years dungeon for you!" Bonnie said. The Bear looked down, sad.

"Bun-Bun, we're going to need a shovel." Finn said. "I'm gonna find my dad."

To be Continued...(Part 14 TOMMOROW!)


	14. Chapter 14: Fallthrough The Ground

**Here is Chapter 14**

Finn dug down with a shovel. He was about 100ft underground, and had been digging non-stop for days. He was determined to find his dad, and kill him. Martin would not get away with this. He dug down deeper and deeper, hoping for a way down lower.

Finally, he hit a steel ground. He hit the floor with his shovel, but then the whole thing came down. Finn feel even further, and hit a hard floor. The last thing he saw before he passed out was fat chubby feet. He had found Martin. Then, it all went black.

To be Continued...(Part 15 Tonight!)

**Hey guys, as promised, here is the NEXT schedule for Today, until Next Friday.**

**Today, 7/11- Finn Jr Chapter 15**

**Tomorrow, 7/12- Finn Jr Chapter 16**

**Sunday, 7/13- Finn Jr Chapter 17**

**Monday, 7/14- Finn Jr Chapter 18, Teen Titans One-Shot (Sorry for it not being on Thursday)**

**Tuesday, 7/15- Finn Jr Chapter 19, Rigby Summer School Chapter 2**

**Wednsday, 7/16- Finn Jr Chapter 20 (After Chapter 20 I will take a Two-Day break from this, Because Chapter 21 will be incredibly long.)**

**Thursday, 7/17- The Amazing World of Gumball One-Shot: Bannana Joe meets Susie**

**Friday, 7/18- One-Shot Day! I will put up 5 one-Shot stories! The series will be Adventure Time, Regular Show, Gumball, Total Drama, and Steven Universe!**

**Alright, so there you have it. Sorry for the short chapter. But tonight will be a good chapter 15! DANBOB521 OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15: Baby's Revenge

**Now is CHAPTER 15!**

Finn awoke in a dark room. As soon he could tell he was awake, Martin turned on the light. Finn recognized this man's face.

"Martin! Let me go!" Finn screamed. But Martin would not.

"Son, your old man needs to teach you a lesson. To be a better son to me."

"Screw you, fat ass!" Finn replied. "I will never let you be my father"

Then, Martin said "Ah, but I am."

Then, Finn realized he was strapped to a wall.

Immediately, Martin turned a switch to lower slow lava onto Finn's head. Finn watched as the oozing liquid smudged down to the wall. It was only about 2 minutes before he would be in that lava.

"Dad, stop!" He screamed.

"No, son!" Martin said. "I am the only one! Not you! The human race will not live on! And when you are gone, I will get Bonnie!"

"If you touch her I will kill you, bastard!"

Finn then pushed his way to cut the ropes. Martin tried to make the lava go lower, but no use. Finn forced his own force at the seemingly thick ropes. Martin had tied him well.

Then, Finn busted out of the rope. He fell to the floor. When he looked up, Martin was trying to escape. Again.

But Finn jumped on the man. The two landed on the ground. Martin's right arm snapped inside. He yelped in excruciating pain. Then, Finn took the sword from his bag, and put it at his Father's arm. He was gonna cut off the arm. The thought of revenge came back to him. Now Finn had him in the bag.

"No, son, please!" Martin moaned weakly.

"No...NO MORE MERCY!" Finn cried.

He jabbed the sword into his dad's arm. Blood began to come out. He did it over and over again, until the arm was completely gone. Martin screamed throughout the entire thing.

Finn felt better than he had in 20 years. The evil was getting to him. He laughed. He was going crazy. But he managed to fight it off. Unlike his father, Finn could fight crazy off.

He noticed that blood was coming out of his dad's shoulder fast. He was bleeding out. How could Finn let someone die? His own father? Yes, Martin was selfish, but he was his dad. Finn decided to be the good man. He took off his shirt and used it to cover up his dad's stub. Martin was getting very pale. Then, he picked up his fat father, and ran to the top of the base.

Unfortunately, just as the two got to the top, a bunch of Bannana Guards were waiting for them.

To be Continued...(Part 16 TOMMOROW!)

**Hey guys, let me know what you think of Martin being added here? Let me know! **


	16. Chapter 16: The Interrogation

**Sorry for not getting this up last night. Here is CHAPTER 16 now.**

Finn and Martin were both in a candy interrogation room, handcuffed to their seats. In front of them, stood Princess Cherrygum. She was a sweet, but strict 17-year old. She only wanted answers from the two of them.

"Princess, You know me!" Finn said. "I would never commit a crime to this kingdom!"

"Manslaughter is a crime, Human!" PC said. "I must punish you both!"

Then, a very smart Bannana Guard chimed in.

"Actually, Princess, manslaughter is only if he killed a man. Finn just ripped off his dad's arm. Plus, it was his own self defense and-"

In anger, PC pulled out a sword and pointed it at the Bannana Guard.

"Silence!"

Finn looked at his one-armed father. Martin was cuffed with his left hand to the chair. He was looking down, not saying a thing. He wished Bonnie was here. She was the queen. How could his father have done this to him? He remembered busting him out of the citadel. He did it by choice. But now, Finn wished Martin had died in the Citadel.

"Well, Finn. I don't know what to do with you and your father."

Then, Finn spoke up.

"Wait!" He insisted. "Please, I have a Girlfreind who is pregnant! The queen! I have a family now. You can not punish me for this. I didn't do anything! It's the waste of a man I have as a father who did this!"

Princess Cherrygum smiled her usual angry wicked smile. It was rare, but evil. Finn knew that this was not gonna end up well. Finn and Martin were both scared now.

"Well, I guess you will have plenty time to catch up with your waste of a father, FOR THE NEXT 20 YEARS IN THE CANDY DUNGEON!" She ordered.

"Oh, crap!" Finn said under his breath. He tried to think of a positive thing of this, but all he could think about was his Girlfreind's disappointed frown.

To be Continued...(Chapter 17 Tonight!)


	17. Chapter 17: Life in Jail

**Here is chapter 17! **

"Finn, how could you screw up when I'm pregnant?"

"It wasn't my fault. Martin-"

"No excuses, Finn! You just put our baby in possible foster care because of your crap!"

QB was ticked off. Finn had let her down. He could not believe he put himself in the dungeon. Now, he was trapped inside a cell with his father. There were many cells down there. And many people, too.

After Bonnie left, Finn walked up to his dad. Punched him several times.

"Ow, son! C'mon! Be cool!"

"Oh, I'll be cool! Cool enough to kill you!"

"What did I do?, Funny son?"

Finn than yelled in anger.

"You cost me my child, and my girl!" He screamed.

They had been in the dungeon for two weeks, and had not gotten along well. Finn could not look at Martin as his father.

"Well, son." Martin said. "You and your problems can go somewhere else! I can not believe your mother left me with you!"

"What?" Said Finn.

"Yeah, your mom left you with me! Because she said I was selfish! So I just left you in the forest one day to go poop, and next think you vanished! So, you abandoned me!"

Finn had never thought of it before. Had HE been the one who left his poor father to die? Now he saw his father as his father.

"Hey, dad?" Finn asked.

"Yeah?" Martin replied.

"Let's break out of here like when we broke out of the Citadel, father."

To be Continued...(Part 18 TOMMOROW!)

**Man, I finished this late! Sorry about that. Being on a schedule is hard. But I promise that Tomorrow's will be up at around 10:00PM! Also, Regular Show Summer School Chapter 2 is on Tuesday! I am gonna go to bed now, cause I have writing stories all day! DANBOB521 OUT! **


	18. Chapter 18: Execute him!

**The story so far...**

**Finn discovered that Martin sent someone to kill him, but he beat up Martin. So now the two are in the candy dungeon, and Finn's dad lost his arm, like his son. Can they break out? Find out now!**

Finn and Martin were trying to get out. The two used all their force to push down the candy wall. No avail, though. It was night time, and everyone in the dungeon was asleep. The way that they then decided to bust out was by eating their way out. It was candy, after all.

When they did this, the wall began to have room for one to slip out. It was underground, but The bars on top were the only way out. Finn slipped out of the bars just fine, but Martin had trouble getting out.

"Uh, son? Little help?" Martin asked.

"Alright, dad. But let's hurry up."

Finn tried to pull his dad out, but Martin only had one arm to pull. Finn pulled and pulled, untill his fat father came out, along with a big wall chunk.

"Uh-oh." Said Finn.

It was a loud crashing sound that awoke everyone, even the guards. The alarm went off, and everyone was trying to get to them, and some were trying to escape. Finn and Martin ran as fast as they could. Many guards were after them. All prisoners that were trying to escape were captured. But when they went to get Finn and his father, they were already long gone.

**Meanwhile...**

Queen Bubblegum was crying. She was three months pregnant, and her boyfriend was in jail. Princesses Cherrygum was trying to comfort her.

"Relax, Bunbun. Finn messed up. I had to do it. I didn't want to."

"But I miss him so much! And now he's gone!"

"Just wait, QB. He will be out in 20 years."

This made her cry even more. All she wanted was for Finn to be back. She loved him so much. Finn was all she had left, and now he was gone.

Just as she thought this, PC got a call on her phone. It was one of the dungeon Guardians.

"Hello?" Said PC.

"Princess, Finn and Martin have escaped!"

"What?"

"They broke out, and we can not find them. What do we do?"

"OH I WILL FIND THEM, AND THEY WILL RECIEVE EXECUTION!"

She hung up the phone in anger. She was outraged.

"Who was that?" asked Bonnie.

"Listen," PC ordered. "Your fat ass boyfriend just escaped. He just crossed the line. When I find him, he will get execution!"

This made Queen Bubblegum jump up.

"No!" She screamed. "I am the queen! Let them go now!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't do criminals in this kingdom."

Bonnie jumped on PC, knocking her to the ground. The two wrestled, trying to trample each other.

"What the hell are you doing!" PC screamed.

"Stopping you!" Cried Bonnie.

Then, PC shoved Bonnie aside and ran. "Stay here!" She said as she left.

Bonnie tried to open the door, but PC locked her in. She was trapped inside, and her baby was gonna be raised without a father.

To be Continued...(Part 19 Tommorow.)

**Wow, this was a long chapter! Hopefully Tommorow's will be even longer! See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19: A new Finn is born

**Here is Chapter 19, guys. Season 1 of Finn Jr is almost over! At the end of the chapter, I will let you know how I will do this.**

Queen Bubblegum was sad. She was locked inside her throne, and her daughter figure had just betrayed her. Here she was, with a baby on the way. She was already Three months Pregnant. Too bad she forgot to tell Finn one thing: Bubblegum and humans had babies in different times. She had just remembered this. Humans went 9 months. But Candy people went Three Months! Yes, it was half human, but still in her!

The baby kicked. I was coming. My mom was giving birth. She was about to give birth to me. This was not good. She felt pain in her abdomen, and knew the baby was coming. It would be out by the next two hours.

Meanwhile, Finn and Martin hid behind the tower lights. Everyone was after them. They had to run, or die. It was all up to them.

"So where do we go to, son?" Martin asked.

"I need to get to my Girlfreind." Finn replied. "I have to see her before I die. Are you in, dad, or not?"

Finn put out his hand. Martin shook it. He was gonna help his son at all costs.

"Yup. A dad has to help his son. Plus, you are really retarded at streetsmarts. Like, how the hell do you not know where cars are?"

The two snuck past all the guards. It seemed REALLY hard, but they soon made it to Bonnie's place. There, they saw her on the floor, in a ball, in pain.

"Crap, she's hurt!" Finn screamed. He threw a rock at the window and him and his dad ran in to save her.

"Bonnie!" Finn cried. "I escaped to be with you! What did they do? "

"F-Finn!" She screamed in agony. "Th-The-"

Before she could finish, the door crashed open. It was Princess Cherrygum. She had them red handed. She got out a gun.

"I finally got you two!" She said. "And now Finn, I will kill your girlfriend for helping you!" She pointed the gun at Bubblegum.

"No, wait! I'm giving birth right now!" Bonnie screamed.

Finn gasped. "The baby!"

"Too bad, so sad." Cherrygum said.

"DO NOT SHOOT HER, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Finn said, taking out his sword. He would not let someone kill his Girlfreind. Bonnie was all Finn ad left, and he would kill for her.

"Awwwwwwww..." PC mocked. "Like a sword will stop me? Plus, she can die anyways if she has this baby, remember?"

Finn remembered. She was gonna possibly die. But good thing I lived. I came out, quickly. Bonnie screamed in pain, but eventually, the baby came out happy. And it was a boy.

I looked like my father, but had bubblegum hair, rather than blonde hair. Also, I had no hat. Yet. Was Bonnie dead? Finn looked at her. Was she gone? Had Queen Bubblegum taken her last breath?

No.

She was still alive! She got up, and looked at her baby. This was perfect! Now everything would be good, right? Wrong.

PC dropped the gun and went to grab me. She disconnected the umbilical cord, and ran.

"Then I will kidnap your son, Finn!" She said in evilness.

Finn, Bonnie, and Martin tried to get her, but she was too quick. She had the baby. The baby was with her, Finn Jr, me, was with her.

"Shit!" Finn said. "She got away with my son."

"Oh well, we tried." Martin said sheepishly.

"NO! THAT SPOILED BRAT WILL NOT GET MY SON! BUN, I PROMISE YOU I WILL GET OUR CHILD BACK, AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME DAD!"

Finn and Martin ran after PC, and said goodbye to Bonnie. They were gonna get the kid. And as for me, well, Cherrygum really needs to wear a bra, because she wasn't wearing one when she took me.

To be Continued...(Part 20 Tommorow!)

**Wow, what a long chapter! But Chapter 21 will be WAY LONGER.**

**Alright guys, so, Finn Jr will have seasons. This is season 1. Season 1 will have 21 Chapters. So The Season 1 finale is this weekend. Then, Season 2 will be Next Month. Probably August 12th. But do not worry, I will still put up many stories in that time. From August 3rd-August 10th, I will be on Vacation, so only a little things will be up. **

**Here is the plan: Tommorow, Chapter 20.**

**Then, a two day break.**

**Saturday the 19th, Chapter 21, SEASON 1 FINALE OF FINN JR.**

**Season 1 was before he was born. Season 2 will be him growing up. It will be on the same story, though. No new story for Season 2. The Chapters of Season 2 will be here. So stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20: Forcefeild

**Season 1 is almost over! Here is the second to last chapter of Season 1!**

Finn and Martin ran after the princess. They caught her running away. The duo chased her. How could the Princess be doing this?

"Get back here with my child, Princess!" Finn screamed.

"Never!" She replied.

Finn and his Father tried to get to her, but she was too fast. They were gonna need someone to help them. But who?

Then, Finn thought of an idea. The only person that he knew that could turn big was his big brother Jake. He was old, but still powerful. Finn and Martin ran over to the Treehouse to find Jake. They saw him in there, sleeping and snoozing. He was really old.

"Jake, wake up!" Finn screamed.

Jake awoke. "Ha, what? Oh, hey Finn and that old weird guy. What's up?"

"Jake, Bonnie gave birth just now, and the Princess captured Finn Jr!"

"As, what? I always knew that princess was evil, but not this evil! C'mon guys! I'll turn big and stop her!"

When they got to the candy kingdom on Jake, the whole place was in a forcefield. On the top, PC was there, and she was gonna drop me into a pit of lava. I tried to wiggle out, but to no avail.

"Ha, now he will pay! I have never liked endangered species, and want them all gone!" PC said.

Finn tried to get in, but the forcefield was too rough. Even his sword was no good. It was hopeless, ans soon, his own son would be gone.

To be Continued...(Season Finale on Saturday!)


	21. Chapter 21: Is this the End?

**Well, now it is time for the Season Finale!**

Finn pounded on the forcefield, but no use came. All he could do was watch as this happened.

"STOP!" He screamed.

Princess Cherrygum held Finn's kid over the lava pool. Then, she finally revealed something. Something very big and bad.

"Now, I can finally make the human species extinct, and they will all pay! Now you can pay for what you did Finn! You can finally pay for eating my donuts!" She said.

Finn and Jake both gasped. It was that Garden Witch who took away Jake's powers! She was back to get her revenge on Finn! Suddenly, Cherrygum's skin melted off revealing a very old witch. She had tricked Bonnie. This made Jake run through the forcefeild in anger, with Finn and Martin.

Then, Jake jumped on top of the tower, and punched the Witch down. Finn caught his baby. But Martin tripped and almost fell off the top. He held on to the tower edge. Jake pulled him up, but the whole tower collapsed, and Martin fell off. The Four fell. The garden witch died of a stroke, and Martin's spine got bent when he landed.

Finn awoke in the Candy Hospital. In the room were Jake and Martin. Finn Jr was saved by Jake before he passed out.

"Oh, thank glob you're awake, Finn." Bonnie said.

"Well, I mean, they all survived."

"Yes, even our kid. And now you and me are parents, Finn!" Tears of joy rolled down Bonnie's cheek.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" The two hugged tightly. Things had gotten better. And I was in the room to see my mom and dad hug. I vomited at that moment, and darted as well.

**And that's SEASON 1!**

**Just wait for Season 2, Coming in August!**

**Until Friday of Next week I don't know if a story will be up, because I will be busy.**


End file.
